Most adults are currently required or advised to take nutritional supplements, vitamins, OTC, or prescription medications on a daily basis. In the busy lives of modern adults, a problem associated with daily medications is forgetfulness in taking medications at the proper time of day. For example, it is not unusual for an individual to be prescribed an antibiotic medication to be taken three times a day. Frequently, during mid-afternoon the individual may not have a clear memory of whether-or-not the mid-day medication was taken. Additionally, it is common that some individuals have to take important medications for mental health on a similar schedule, wherein forgetting to take a pill may have extremely negative consequences. The same holds true for heart medications and a whole line of significant pharmaceutical treatments.
Many efforts have been undertaken to include physical reminders on pill bottles to assist the individual taking the pill to take the correct pill at the correct time. For example, a reminder device for pill containers has been suggested, which includes complex rotatable dials manufactured within a cap for a pill bottle. One dial may include the time of day and the other dial may include the day in order to guide the consumer in correct administering of the pills. Additionally, a prescription timer or pill taking reminder has been disclosed, which includes a clock face upon a cap for the pill bottle that also includes a rotatable transparent overlying cap that can be rotated to a predetermined time upon the taking of a pill.
Many efforts have been undertaken to include physical reminders on pill bottles to assist the individual taking the pill to take the correct pill at the correct time. For example, a reminder device for pill containers has been disclosed, that includes complex rotatable dials manufactured within a cap for a pill bottle. One dial may include the time of day and the other dial may include the day in order to guide the consumer in correct administering of the pills. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,392 that issued on Feb. 24, 1998 to Price, also shows a prescription timer or pill taking reminder that includes a clock face upon a cap for the pill bottle that also includes a rotatable transparent overlying cap that can be rotated to a predetermined time upon the taking of a pill.
More recently, an automatic pill reminder bottle was disclosed, that utilizes an electronic timer to generate alert signals including a vibrator, a speaker, etc., all of which are installed within a conventional pill bottle between the bottle cap and the bottle container. Also, a complex device was disclosed for recording periodic medicinal dosages. The device includes front and back plates that secure between them a plurality of slide assemblies with slide locks and related apparatus for indicating three positions for each of several slides. An alternative “medication management system” is sold under the trademark “SUREPILL” and includes a sleeve that surrounds the pill bottle wherein the sleeve includes ridges and valleys between the ridges. A tinted elastic “memory ring” can be positioned in any of the valleys between the many ridges. As a user takes pill from the bottle the user repositions the memory ring down the sleeve to indicate a pill has been taken. A more recent effort marketed by a company entitled Vitality, Inc. under the trademark “GLOWCAPS” utilizes a wireless reminder light that is plugged into a 120 volt standard house alternating current outlet while a special cap is secured to the pill bottle. The reminder light both flashes visually at a predetermined time to take a pill, and simultaneously transmits signal to the “GLOWCAP” in the individual's pocket, or on a bureau to activate an increasingly intense alarm, starting with a light and progressing to a phone call. This system also coordinates communications with the pharmacy to order refills. Upon opening and closing the “GLOWCAP” on the bottle, the “GLOWCAP” signals the reminder ring to stop transmitting alerts until the next time a pill should be taken.
While such a diverse array of solutions to the problem of remembering to timely administer medications has arisen, none of these solutions has gained wide-spread usage. That is no doubt because the above-described solutions involve apparatus that are too complex and costly to be applied to the enormous numbers of pill bottles being distributed and utilized throughout the world. While some of the more modern and more expensive apparatus and systems may be effective for home-bound individuals, for those adults who have ordinary, busy schedules involving travel to and from work, to youth activities, to social and family commitments, known pill administration reminders simply have not achieved any meaningful usage.
Consequently, there is a need for an effective, efficient, low-cost pill bottle that includes an apparatus for reminding users to properly administer their medications and that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.